ANGES
by TitoAlba
Summary: A.N.G.E.S, Association Non Gouvernementale d'Expériences Scientifiques, grande société cachée du Gouvernement Mondiale, dirigée par quatre scientifiques de renom désirant faire naître le fruit le plus puissant jamais crée.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : A.N.G.E.S, Association Non Gouvernementale d'Expériences Scientifiques, grande société cachée du Gouvernement Mondiale, dirigée par quatre scientifiques de renom désirant faire naître le fruit le plus puissant jamais crée.

A.N.G.E.S a mit au point un fruit d'une puissance exceptionnelle dont les pouvoirs sont d'une dangerosité presque fatale ! Désormais éparpillés dans le monde entier, les Fruits de l'A.N.G.E.S sont un véritable problème, bien qu'ils restent rares. Ayumi Saëto et Gol. , dont le destin fût détruit par l'un de ses fruits, se promettent de les supprimer jusqu'au dernier. Recherchés tout deux par l'Evangelium, une société s'occupant de mettre un terme aux utilisateurs des Fruits de l'A.N.G.E.S, ils rejoindront l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille afin de passer inaperçu. Mais les secrets douloureux qu'ils cachent attireront bientôt l'œil des membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Comment ces fruits ont-ils été crées ? Qui était derrière tout ça ? Quelles sont la véritable étendue de leur pouvoir ? Et surtout, quel sera le prix des sentiments que développera le cuisinier de l'équipage pour Ayumi ?

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

Une brise tiède soufflait sur l'océan. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel indiquant un début d'après-midi tranquille. La mer était calme aujourd'hui et un fier navire voguait sur la vaste étendue bleue, arborant une superbe tête de lion. Il avançait calmement au rythme de l'eau tel un félin indomptable tout en emportant avec lui une dizaine de personnes bien particulières.

Le Thousand Sunny était le nom de ce magnifique vaisseau où vivait un équipage particulier : celui de Monkey.D. Luffy, un jeune pirate rêvant de traverser Grand Line. Ce garçon possédait les pouvoirs d'un Fruit du Démon et avait obtenu la capacité de se rendre élastique. Accompagné de son équipage, il avait pour but de trouver le fameux trésor caché par Gol D Roger : Le One Piece !

Son équipage comportait huit autres personnes, mais intéressons-nous plus particulièrement à l'homme qui dormait non loin de là, le dos reposé contre le mât. L'homme en question avait l'air d'être âgé de dix-neuf ans. On pouvait remarquer son physique impressionnant ainsi son air sévère et froid. Il avait un visage sombre et des cheveux vert clair. Son torse, nu, laissait apparaître des cicatrices douloureuses. La plus grande d'entre elles partait du bas de son épaule droite pour arriver à sa hanche gauche. Depuis que cette profonde marque lui avait été infligé par Mihwak Œil de Faucon, le plus grand sabreur du monde, il s'était promit de ne plus jamais perdre un combat. Cet homme était l'escrimeur de l'équipage de Luffy ainsi qu'un ancien chasseur de prime. Il se nommait Zoro Roronoa.

Toujours endormi, sa poitrine se soulevait puis se rabaissait à rythme régulier tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper de légers ronflements. Soudain, Zoro ouvrit un œil. Une voix plaintive l'avait sorti de son sommeil.

« J'ai faim !

Monkey.D. Luffy, le capitaine, était assis non loin de là. De grande taille, la chemise ouverte, le jeune homme avait des cheveux en bataille couleur jais et coiffé d'un chapeau de paille. Il afficha une grimace de mécontentement avant de répéter son envie de croquer dans quelque chose.

Un jeune homme dont l'œil gauche était caché par une mèche blonde et le droit haussé d'un étrange sourcil vrillé s'approcha de son capitaine. Il mordait avec irritation une cigarette.

\- Luffy ! Nous n'avons plus rien à manger, je te l'ai déjà dit trente fois ! Réprima le garçon en inspirant une bouffé de fumé qu'il expira en lançant un regard indigné au garçon.

L'individu fumeur n'était autre que Sanji. Plus connu sous le nom de La Jambe Noire, en raison de sa technique de combat à l'aide de ses pieds. Il était le cuisinier du Thousand Sunny et adorait par dessus tout les femmes.

\- J'ai faim..., continua de geindre Luffy.

Sanji semblait au bord des nerfs. Un tic agitait nerveusement sa tempe et il soupira pour calmer son agacement.

\- Luffy ! Tu es un imbécile, lança-t-il à son capitaine avant de repartir dans sa cuisine.

Toujours assit par terre, Luffy croisa ses bras à la manière d'un enfant. Puis, après un grondement venant dans son estomac, il s'écria de nouveau :

\- J'AI FAIM !

S'en fût de trop ! Zoro, qui avait été réveillé il y a quelques minutes par les plaintes incessantes de Luffy, se redressa brusquement.

\- LUFFY ! TU VA LA FERMER ! Hurla le bretteur.

Le capitaine se tourna vers Zoro, le visage crispé et marmonna :

\- Mais... Zoro, j'ai tellement faim... »

Zoro lui jeta un regard noir, agacé d'avoir été tiré de son sommeil. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre le mât en remettant ses mains derrière sa tête. Voilà quatre jours que l'équipage n'avait rien avalé. Depuis leur escale sur Thriller Bark, ils voguaient, voguaient sans trouver de nouvelle île où accoster pour se rassasier ou ravitailler leur stock de nourriture. De plus, la mer était calme et les poissons très rares en raison des nombreux monstres marins qui sillonnait les profondeurs de l'océan.

Zoro ferma les yeux, en s'efforçant de ne faire attention à la faim qui faisait violence dans son ventre. Rapidement, ses pensées s'évadèrent et il tenta de se souvenir du rêve qu'il avait fait avant son réveil brutal. Petit à petit, des images étranges et floues se formèrent dans son esprit et se rassemblèrent pour former la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui lui tournait le dos.

Zoro s'approcha mentalement d'elle et au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait il discernait une légère voix qui murmurait son prénom. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tressaillit en percevant l'écho de son identité à son oreille.

Puis, il se rendit compte que c'était la jeune fille qui parlait et s'approcha un peu plus dans sa direction. Puis, comme si elle l'avait remarqué, elle tourna vers lui un visage nostalgique. Zoro poussa alors une exclamation de surprise. Il avait reconnu l'individu. Ses cheveux soyeux et auburn clair descendaient comme de l'eau au niveau de son cou. Au-dessus de son front, de longues mèches partaient vers l'extérieur de son visage. Ses yeux, deux perles ambrées, brillaient à la lumière et contemplait Zoro d'un air étonné en cillant légèrement.

Le sabreur resta figé, transpercé par le regard d'or de la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Voilà plus de quatre années qu'il l'avait quitté et qu'il l'avait vu pleurer en hurlant son nom alors qu'il quittait l'Île de Shimotsuki.

L'adorable créature le dévisageait toujours, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Zoro huma alors son doux parfum, longtemps, si suave. Il avança alors vers elle et tendit la main, voulant saisir la sienne et la tirer contre lui. Doucement, il murmura :

« Ayu-

\- NAVIRE EN VUE ! »

Zoro ouvrit violemment les yeux, le soleil lui brûla douloureusement la rétine. Il maudit la personne qui avait parlé. Regardant autour de lui, il la fusilla du regard. Elle était accoudée à la rampe du Thousand Sunny et désignait de son index un navire à l'horizon. C'était une jeune fille de taille moyenne et mince qui avait un adorable visage pure et innocent ainsi que des cheveux courts d'un roux éclatant et des yeux bruns. Cette jeune femme se nommait Nami et était la navigatrice de l'équipage. Elle possédait de fabuleux talents pour détecter les tempêtes et les éventuels cyclones.

Après avoir juré, Zoro décida de jeter son regard par-dessus la rampe. On distinguait à peine le vaisseau qui glissait sur l'eau en direction du Thousand Sunny. Zoro plissa les yeux mais ne parvint pas à discerner s'il s'agissait d'un navire pirate ou appartenant à la marine.

Soudain, le sabreur entendit un cri de joie qui lui laissa un bruit sourd et désagréable au fond de l'oreille. Agacé, il ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer en apercevant son capitaine debout, les bras levés vers le ciel et qui hurlait :

« HÉ HO ! VENEZ PAR ICI ! NOUS AVONS BESOIN DE NOURRITURE ! »

Zoro, exaspéré par les gamineries incessantes de son capitaine, le toisa d'un air profondément désespéré. Luffy était le plus glouton de l'équipage. Quatre jours sans manger lui avait retiré toute force et le rendait insupportable. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se tourna alors vers Nami. La rouquine soupira longuement, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour arrêter la volonté de son capitaine.

\- Il faut toujours qu'il n'en fasse qu'à sa tête... » Se plaignit-t-elle.

Zoro remarqua la détresse de la navigatrice qui, à contrecœur, mit le cap sur le mystérieux navire. Les membres de l'équipage avaient cessé leurs occupations. Ils se regroupaient désormais sur le pont et contemplaient anxieusement le navire vers lequel ils s'approchaient petit à petit.

Zoro hésita, puis referma les yeux. Il voulait à tout prix revoir la jeune femme qu'il avait aperçu dans son rêve. Il la connaissait et ne l'avait pas revue depuis plus de quatre ans. Tellement de choses s'étaient alors produites durant toutes ses années. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier de la sorte ?

« C'EST LA MARINE ! »

Zoro se renfrogna. Décidément, il ne pourra jamais terminer sa sieste en paix.

L'homme qui venait de crier ses derniers mots se nommait Usopp. Le teint mat et le nez étrangement long, Usopp était un grand menteur. Il portait une salopette brune et un bandana couleur olive.

Pourtant, Usopp ne mentait pas : il y avait bel et bien le drapeau de la Marine qui se hissait sur le mat du navire. Ce dernier se rapprochait dangereusement du Thousand Sunny et Nami essayait vainement de faire demi-tour. Les autres membres de l'équipage regardaient l'horizon avec anxiété. Ils étaient tous affamés et n'avait pas la force de se battre. Robin, l'archéologue du navire, une femme aux cheveux noirs coupé au carré, regardait ses compagnons avec inquiétude. Franky, un cyborg au physique imposant, les cheveux bleu électrique et habillé d'une chemise ouverte et d'un slip de bain se mordait la lèvre inférieur. On ne distinguait pas son regard en raison des lunettes de soleil qui lui recouvrait les yeux, mais Zoro devinait une légère quiétude qui se lisait sur son visage anguleux. Chopper, un petit renne humanoïde au nez bleu, se cachait d'une manière assez étrange derrière Brook : un squelette de plus de deux mètres. Celui-ci regardait tour à tour le bateau de la Marine et ses compagnons, une lueur effrayée luisait dans ses orbites vides.

Nami ne parvenait pas à redresser la barre et le navire se rapprochait dangereusement de celui de la Marine. Bizarrement, ce dernier avait un air différent des véritables vaisseaux de guerre, il était plus petit et ne semblait pas contenir beaucoup de personne. Luffy, accoudé sur la rampe, se pencha un peu plus, une main posée contre son front pour cacher les forts rayons du soleil.

Soudain, le capitaine eut une exclamation de surprise :

« OH ! C'EST... ! S'exclama le capitaine.

\- Luffy-San ?

Zoro regarda furtivement dans la direction de la voix. Il avança pour arriver à côté de Luffy qui affichait un sourire joyeux. Un garçon fin aux cheveux roses sourit en voyant s'approcher le bretteur :

\- Zoro ! Luffy ! Ça faisait longtemps ! » Dit-il.

Le sabreur contempla le jeune marine. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors en tête. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il avait été emprisonné pour activité criminelle, Luffy et ce jeune garçon était alors venu le délivrer afin qu'il puisse rejoindre l'équipage du jeune capitaine qui, à l'époque, n'avait aucune expérience dans le domaine de la piraterie. Zoro avait alors décidé de suivre l'étrange garçon après ces maintes supplications. L'autre garçon, avait décidé de rester sur l'île et de devenir un marine.

Zoro sourit, le jeune marine avait bien grandit depuis.

« Kobby ! S'écria Luffy.

\- Luffy-San !

Luffy étira son bras et saisit la rampe du navire ennemi, s'enroulant à cette dernière. Puis, tel un élastique, son corps entier suivit son membre et il atterrit avec prodige sur le navire. Désormais à côté de Kobby qui souriait de toute ses dents, le jeune capitaine ouvrit ses bras :

\- KOBBY !

\- LUFFY-SAN ! »

Kobby se jeta dans les bras de son vieil ami, tandis que Luffy ébouriffa ses cheveux roses. Zoro rejoint son capitaine sur le navire de la Marine, tandis que l'équipage vint s'accouder à la rampe et observèrent avec attendrissement la scène de retrouvaille entre les trois amis.

Les autres ne connaissaient pas Kobby. Ils l'avaient brièvement aperçu lors de sa venue à Water Seven, lorsque l'équipage s'y trouvait également.

Zoro sourit en voyant la joie qui était soudainement apparut grâce à l'apparition de Kobby.

« Bah dis donc, tu as grandi, fit Luffy à Kobby.

Celui-ci semblait ému, il déclara :

\- Vous m'avez tellement manqué !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Sourit Luffy en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

Puis, comme Zoro s'en était douté, Luffy ajouta sans aucune gêne à la fin de sa phrase :

\- Dis, tu aurais quelque chose à manger ? Mon équipage et moi mourrons de faim depuis quatre jours !

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! »

Le reste de l'équipage rejoint Luffy, Zoro et Kobby sur le petit navire de la Marine. Kobby les conduisit en cuisine où un homme était assis à une table. A leur arrivée, il leva le nez du journal qu'il était en train de lire. Son visage était fin et il possédait une longue chevelure blonde ainsi que de fine lunette de soleil. Zoro le reconnut tout de suite et eut le réflexe de poser sa main sur l'un des trois katanas qu'il portait à la taille.

« L-Lui ! Fit l'homme apercevant Luffy.

Luffy le considéra d'un air idiot et le pointa du doigt.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- V-Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi ? Espéra l'autre en tremblotant.

Luffy secoua la tête de droite à gauche, jusqu'à ce que Zoro lui donne un coup de coude et lui dise d'une voix moqueuse :

\- Mais si, Luffy ! C'est le fi-fils à son papa !

\- Oh ! Je m'en souviens ! ... Et comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

\- Hermep, fit-il d'un air dépité.

Luffy le foudroya du regard. A l'époque, Hermep était un garçon prétentieux qui se cachait derrière le pouvoir de son père et qui commettait les pires excès. Il avait menti à Zoro, lui promettant qu'il le libérerait s'il restait un mois attaché, mais qui avait finalement décidé de le faire exécuter avant cela.

Voyant qu'une tension régnait soudain, Kobby se plaça entre Hermep et Luffy afin d'éviter un éventuel conflit :

\- Hermep a beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois ! Affirma le jeune marine.

Hermep poussa légèrement son compagnon et se plaça à côté de lui :

\- J'ai pris connaissance de la réalité. Mon père ne m'aimait pas, il n'a pas hésité à me prendre en otage et à menacer de me tuer. Je me suis juré de devenir un puissant Officier de la Marine et de l'arrêter un jour !

Ses lèvres tremblèrent en disant cela. Luffy et Zoro sourirent à sa déclaration. Puis, le ventre de Luffy grogna de nouveau.

\- Et si on mangeait ? »

Luffy et ses compagnons, ainsi que les deux Marines discutaient vivement à table. Le repas s'était passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur et les membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille étaient tous rassasiés.

« AAAAH ! J'ai bien mangé ! Souffla Luffy en tapotant son ventre rebondit.

\- On ne te changera jamais. » Soupira Zoro.

Luffy, qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu la remarque de son compagnon, se remit à manger les quelques restes qui traînait dans les assiettes de ses voisins. Soudain, le capitaine cessa d'engloutir les plats, son regard fût distrait par le journal que Hermep lisait quelques heures plus tôt et qui était posé sur une petite chaise non loin de lui. Le capitaine allongea alors son bras et saisit le numéro du « Journal de Grand Line ».

« Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été tenu des informations qui se tenait sur Grand Line » Fit Nami déposant son regard sur le papier que tenait son capitaine.

Luffy déplia le journal et tourna les pages rapidement sans y prêter un grand intérêt. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur un article intitulé « _La jeune fille que la marine cherchait depuis déjà quelques mois a enfin été arrêtée._ ». L'article ne l'intéressait pas, loin de là. Mais l'image représentant ladite criminelle le frappa. C'était une jeune femme, possédant des cheveux auburn clair. Elle avait de grandes mèches sur son front qui partaient vers l'extérieur. Sa tête était haussée de deux adorables oreilles félines et il pût remarquer une queue blanche derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes et elle semblait affligé d'un triste désespoir.

Le capitaine tendit le journal à Kobby et lui demanda :

« Qui est cette femme ?

\- Une criminelle. D'après ce que l'on dit, elle aurait tué un jeune garçon de son âge, pourtant, elle l'a nié, elle avait l'air tellement affecté par sa mort... Elle était recherchée depuis presque six mois déjà et on dit qu'elle aurait vécu en ermite dans la forêt, seule, alors que tout le village la recherchait. Je ne sais pas, moi-même, les véritables raisons de son acte, c'est une affaire classé secrète, répondit Kobby.

Luffy regarda de nouveau la jeune fille, puis, releva de nouveau la tête en direction de Kobby.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ayumi Saëto.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Zoro cracha soudainement le contenu de son verre qu'il était en train de boire. Il manqua de s'étouffer, puis s'écria :

\- T-Tu peux répéter ?!

Tout l'équipage se tournèrent vers le bretteur et le regardèrent étrangement. Jamais Zoro n'avait eu une attitude pareille. Kobby sembla aussi déconcerté que ses camarades, néanmoins, il répéta :

\- Elle s'appelle Ayumi Saëto...

Le visage de Zoro se crispa. Son rêve... Il avait vu Ayumi en rêve ! Coïncidence ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais, ce dont il était sûr, c'était que son amie courait un grand danger. L'article l'accusait de meurtre et Zoro, conscient qu'elle ne ferrait jamais faire une chose pareille, se leva et écrasa son poing contre la table.

\- AYUMI SAËTO ?! UNE CRIMINELLE ? Explosa-t-il.

Personne n'osa répondre. Zoro tourna son visage en colère en direction de Kobby qui tressaillit.

\- Où est-elle enfermée ? Grinça le sabreur.

Kobby déglutit, puis répondit d'une voix faiblarde :

\- Sur l'Île Solark. Elle se situe non loin d'ici...

Zoro baissa la tête, agité de petits tremblements incontrôlables. Il arracha le journal des mains de Luffy et ouvrit grands les yeux lorsqu'il vit la photo de la jeune fille. C'était bien elle !

\- Elle ne ferait jamais une chose pareille... Pas Ayumi... Elle en est incapable...

Zoro se rassit, complètement déboussolé. Les autres s'échangèrent des regards étonnés : C'était la première fois que le jeune homme réagissait comme cela à l'égard de quelqu'un d'autre. En temps normal, tout ce qui l'intéressait était les katanas. L'homme aux cheveux verts se redressa.

\- Luffy ! Il faut qu'on y aille !

\- De l'aventure ? C'est parti ! » S'écria avec joie le capitaine.

Les membres de l'équipage saluèrent chaleureusement Kobby et Hermep et les remercièrent pour le repas puis ils se pressèrent de regagner le Sunny et de mettre le cap sur l'Île Nyeko.

Zoro avait gardé le journal. Il lisait l'article parlant d'Ayumi en grimaçant.

« _Voici déjà plusieurs mois qu'Ayumi Saëto est recherchée par la marine. La jeune fille ayant tué un jeune garçon de son village : Keita Alaren, a enfin été retrouvée par nos autorités. Elle se cachait au fond de la forêt Shirayuki sur l'Île Solark dans une petite demeure où vivait le Professeur Hideaki. Ce dernier, soupçonné d'être un complice d'Ayumi a été exécuté. »_

Zoro, n'en revenant pas que de telles absurdités puissent être écrite au sujet de la jeune fille, referma le journal. Il ne voulait pas en lire plus ! Tout ceci était probablement faux !

Robin s'approcha de lui, suivit de Nami, toutes deux n'osèrent pas tout de suite prendre parole, puis Robin lança :

« Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état-là, Zoro ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne poses pas de question !

Robin jeta un regard interrogateur à Nami qui haussa les épaules, avant de prendre la parole à son tour :

\- Mais qui est cette fille ?

Zoro tressaillit. Il ne leur en avait jamais parlé ! Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail ? Pourquoi l'avait-il oublié ? Il s'en voulait énormément et fulminait de savoir qu'elle était emprisonnée.

\- Je vous raconterai plus tard ..., grommela-t-il.

Mais, un événement le fit changer d'avis. Sanji, le cuisinier, lui arracha la page de journal des mains et contempla un instant la représentation de la jeune fille.

\- Waouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! S'écria le blondinet. Tu as de la chance de connaître une fille aussi belle Zoro !

Zoro n'en supporta pas d'avantage et, voyant que l'équipage attendait des explications de son étrange comportement vis à vis de cette jeune fille, serra les poings, soupira et déclama :

\- Cette fille était une amie d'enfance ... »

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait leur expliquer.

* * *

Salut ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'a plu ! C'est une fanfiction que j'écris depuis 2013-2014, qui a connu beaucoup de changements, de réecritures, etc. Cette réecriture est la dernière ! J'ai supprimé des passages, approfondie l'histoire principale sans partir dans tout les sens et tenté d'être fidèle le plus possible au manga ! N'hésitez pas à me partager vos retours ! Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

 _Zoro était assis sur le tatami du dojo. Les bras croisés, il observait avec attention un combat entre un jeune garçon et une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années. Cette dernière était arrivée il y a une semaine sur l'Île Shimotsuki et Zoro avait entendu dire qu'elle se prénommait Ayumi et qu'elle venait d'une petite île d'East Blue appelée Kumo. C'était une petite fille chétive dont les yeux, magnifiquement ambrés, reflétaient quelque chose de mélancolique. Ses cheveux coupés courts lui donnait un style légèrement masculin et sur son front de grandes mèches partaient vers l'extérieur. Depuis qu'elle était entré dans l'école d'arts martiaux, elle avait énormément de mal à s'adapter à l'art du combat, elle semblait avoir peur de toute arme et tremblait toujours lorsqu'elle devait saisir l'une d'entre elle._

 _Le katana en bois d'Ayumi s'envola alors par-dessus sa tête et elle s'écroula à terre, abattue et vaincu par son adversaire. Ce dernier, un jeune garçon prénommé Yuki, avait pointé son arme inoffensive dans sa direction et la regardait d'un air triomphant._

 _« Encore battu Ayumi, dit-il. Tu es vraiment nulle ! Tu devrais abandonner les cours de ïaido*, ce n'est pas fait pour les faibles comme toi._

 _Il cracha._

 _\- Les filles n'ont pas à manier les armes ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu intégrer l'école, c'est pathétique ! »_

 _Sur ce, il se détourna de la jeune fille et vint déposer son arme parmi les autres._

 _Sans mot dire, Ayumi se releva et retourna s'asseoir parmi ses camarades, penaude tandis que Zoro l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il était vrai que la jeune fille n'était pas doué pour ce genre de combat et pourtant il percevait quelque chose en elle qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Une force inconnue qui semblait caché au plus profond de son être et qui serait prête à jaillir, tel un fauve, lorsqu'elle en aurait le désir. Pourtant, cette hargne semblait lui manquer et Zoro en déduit qu'elle devait se décourager à une allure folle devant l'attitude de Yuki._

 _Le jeune sabreur fit volte-face et remarqua qu'Ayumi s'était mise à glisser sur le sol avec une souplesse exceptionnelle. En une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille s'était éclipsée discrètement de la séance par la porte arrière, sans que personne ne la remarque. Étonné, Zoro la regarda filer en douce avant de décider de suivre sa trace. Quelque chose l'intriguait._

 _Lorsqu'il fût sorti du dojo, avec une fausse excuse d'aller au toilette, Zoro se mit à courir comme un dératé afin de retrouver Ayumi. La jeune fille était rapide et le bretteur semblait déjà l'avoir perdu de vue. Dépité, il cessa sa course et écouta les bruits alentours, espérant entendre un son qui pourrait trahir sa présence. Après quelques secondes, Zoro perçut un sanglot parmi le bruit incessant des lames qui s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de l'école. Il se remit en route et tourna à un coin de mur._

 _Là, Zoro découvrit celle qu'il cherchait. Elle était assise contre un petit muret de pierre. Devant elle, les arbres filtraient la lumière et formaient de petites taches claires sur le sol. Un point d'eau filait entre les rochers qui jonchaient le sol, laissant entendre un léger son de clapotis mêlée aux sanglots d'Ayumi. La tête entre les mains, la jeune fille pleurait à chaudes larmes._

 _Hésitant, Zoro s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit à sa hauteur._

 _« C'est ce que t'a dit cet imbécile de Yuki qui t'a mis dans cet état ?_

 _Ayumi eut un léger sursaut et releva la tête. Elle croisa un instant le regard de Zoro puis le fusilla du regard._

 _\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Laisse-moi tranquille !_

 _Le jeune bretteur serra les dents. Quelle froideur ! Pendant un instant, il voulut partir d'ici, après tout, elle n'avait qu'à se débrouiller toute seule. Mais quelque chose dont il n'avait aucune idée le retenait ici alors il tenta une nouvelle approche._

 _\- Tu sais, le sexe d'une personne n'a aucune importance dans un combat._

 _Ayumi le considéra de nouveau, son regard semblait s'être adoucit._

 _\- Tu l'penses sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle en appuyant sur ce dernier mot._

 _Zoro acquiesça._

 _\- Bien sûr. La seule personne capable de me battre était une fille... Malheureusement, elle n'est plus de ce monde aujourd'hui._

 _Ayumi pinça les lèvres, une lueur traversa son regard. Sûrement n'osait-elle pas en demander plus de peur de froisser Zoro. Ce dernier prit place à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle se déplaçait légèrement sur l'autre côté en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Elle s'appelait Kuina et-_

 _\- Je m'en fiche, tu sais._

 _Zoro eut l'impression que l'on venait de lui mettre une claque. Il se releva d'un bond, serrant les dents et les poings, il lui hurla :_

 _\- Bah tient ! Tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller toute seule !_

 _\- Je suis très bien toute seule ! C'est toi qui es venu fouiller dans mes affaires alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé !_

 _Ils se toisèrent un instant. Seul le clapotis de l'eau se fit alors entendre jusqu'à ce que Zoro rompt le silence._

 _\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas filer en douce du cours et venir pleurnicher derrière l'école ! »_

 _Ce fût le mot de trop. En poussant un cri rauque, Ayumi se jeta sur Zoro. Les deux enfants roulèrent ensemble sur le sol, laissant une traînée de poussière derrière eux. La jeune fille tentait vainement de frapper Zoro au visage en lui maintenant fortement les bras, tandis que le jeune bretteur esquivait brièvement les coups de la jeune fille. Trop content de l'avoir poussé à bout, il sourit de toute ses dents avant de lui lancer :_

 _« Pourquoi n'avoir pas fait de même avec Yuki ?_

 _Il roula sur le sol et tenta de se remettre debout. Mais, vacillant, Ayumi en profita pour foncer sur lui, tête baissée._

 _\- Tu avais peur, hein ?_

 _Cette fois, Zoro n'esquiva pas le coup qu'il reçut dans la mâchoire. Il constata qu'il le méritait. Mais il contre-attaqua en poussant l'hystérique par terre._

 _\- Imbécile ! » Hurla-t-elle en l'attirant avec elle sur le sol poussiéreux._

 _Ayumi planta alors des dents carnassières dans le bras du bretteur. Celui-ci poussa un râle douloureux et lui assena une frappe au niveau du plexus solaire. Ayumi respira brutalement et lâcha prise, laissant une profonde marque de dent sur le bras de Zoro. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, ne le quittant pas des yeux et massant son ventre avec peine._

 _« Tu n'y va pas de main morte, affirma Ayumi._

 _\- Toi non plus._

 _Elle pinça les lèvres, trop fière pour esquisser un sourire._

 _\- Tu te débrouille bien quand tu n'as pas d'armes dans les mains._

 _Une lueur furieuse traversa le regard de la jeune fille. Pendant un instant, Zoro crut qu'elle allait de nouveau se jeter sur lui mais elle se contenta de serrer les poings, comme pour se retenir de le frapper._

 _\- Les armes ne sont pas vraiment mes amies, avoua-t-elle en baissant soudainement les yeux._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas se familiariser avec, alors ? Demanda Zoro comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais sût le faire..._

 _\- Alors je t'aiderai !_

 _Elle semblait hésiter._

 _\- Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrites à cette école dans ce cas ? Continua t'il._

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre._

 _\- Je pourrais t'aider à te familiariser avec les armes si tu le veux._

 _Ayumi releva enfin la tête._

 _\- Vraiment ? »_

 _Il y avait quelque chose, dans son regard, que Zoro n'arrivait pas à saisir. Une volonté, une foi indestructible qu'elle seule semblait avoir en tête et qui semblait inébranlable. Un reflet puissant colorait ses yeux ambrés dont Zoro n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens. Cette fille l'intriguait et il voulait savoir jusqu'où sa puissance pouvait aller, si elle avait du potentiel pour se battre et si elle était digne de tenir un katana entre ses mains._

 _Zoro hocha la tête avec conviction et il vit un sourire ravi se dessiner sur les lèvre d'Ayumi._

 _« Bon, fit-elle, au lieu de rester bêtement planté là, pourquoi ne pas commencer maintenant ? »_

L'Île Solark était une île splendide. C'était une immense colline où les maisons semblaient pousser tel des champignons et atteignaient rapidement le sommet habité par un gigantesque château. Le sol était fait de dédales de pierres et les rues, bien dessinées, indiquaient aux habitants la direction qu'ils devaient prendre. Les maisons étaient coquettes et de longs fils reliaient chaque toit tel des toiles d'araignées où pendaient des banderoles blanchâtres dessinées du symbole de la ville : Un soleil noir.

Le Thousand Sunny avait jeté l'ancre sur le port de l'île Solark. Aussitôt amarré, Zoro avait sauté à terre. Il regarda un instant la charmante et unique ville de l'île et localisa immédiatement la prison où devait être enfermée son amie. Depuis ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient brutalement rencontrés, il s'était écoulé huit années. Zoro se souvenait que l'entraînement avait été long et difficile. Ayumi se montrait apeurée lorsqu'elle tenait la moindre arme dans ses mains et froide et distante envers lui. Il avait mis de nombreux mois avant qu'elle ne lui fasse confiance et cela avait été compliqué de la faire parler de ses peurs et ses craintes.

Ayumi avait tout d'abord opté pour une arme non tranchante, une paire de saï qu'elle avait appris à manier à perfection et avec une grâce exquise. Puis Zoro avait voulu lui enseigner son art et l'avait longtemps imploré pour qu'elle saisisse enfin un véritable katana. Il se souvint de la bouffée de fierté qu'il avait ressenti lorsque ses petits doigts s'étaient refermé sur le manche d'un sabre magnifique.

Zoro soupira et commença à battre nerveusement le sol de l'un de ses pieds. Il attendait que Luffy le rejoigne. Lorsque celui-ci se montra enfin, suivit de la quasi-totalité de l'équipage, le bretteur roula des yeux.

« Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? S'indigna-t-il. On se fera remarquer si on entre tous dans la prison ! Luffy, tu viens avec moi et, vous autres vous gardez le Sunny.

\- Depuis quand c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? Intervint Nami.

\- Allons-y, Luffy !

Nami tourna le dos, vexé que Zoro eut ignoré sa réplique. Ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers la prison en grommelant, suivit de Luffy qui commençait déjà à s'extasier sur tout ce qu'il voyait.

\- Tâchez de ne pas vous perdre ! » Leur cria Nami.

Une veine battait à la tempe de Zoro tandis qu'il marchait d'un pas pressé. Comment Ayumi avait-elle pût se retrouver en prison ? Le journal racontait qu'elle avait assassiné quelqu'un mais en étant-elle capable ? Le sabreur savait que la seule vue d'une personne blessée la mettait dans tous ses états, pourquoi aurait-elle tué quelqu'un ?

Un million de questions dansaient dans son esprit tandis qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'endroit où était enfermé son amie. Poussé par une force inconnue, Zoro se mit à courir et Luffy, étonné par l'élan soudain de son compagnon, accéléra également le pas en se marmonnant pour lui-même :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? »

Zoro s'arrêta juste devant la prison. C'était un gigantesque bâtiment de forme rectangulaire, sans toit, fait de pierres grisâtres. De la même couleur, la porte semblait lourde et difficile à ouvrir, elle était peinturée du symbole majestueux de la Marine. De chaque côté de l'accès se hissait deux petits drapeaux aux couleurs représentatives de la Marine ainsi que deux soldats qui veillaient férocement à ce que personne ne pénètre dans le bâtiment. L'un des deux gardes haussa un sourcil en voyant apparaître les deux pirates, il aboya :

« Dégagez d'ici !

Ignorant sa remarque, Zoro resta stoïque et contempla l'immense porte en se demandant de quelle manière il pourrait bien la trancher. Le garde soupira.

\- Vous m'avez entendu ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici, fit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Voyant que Luffy et Zoro ne réagissait toujours pas à ses remarques acerbes, le marine décida de passer à l'attaque. Dégainant un vulgaire sabre, il se jeta immédiatement sur Zoro qui, dans un geste fluide, para l'attaque. Aussitôt, l'arme ennemi s'envola par-dessus sa tête et il poussa un cri apeuré tandis que le bretteur le saisit par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre les remparts de la prison.

\- L'un de vos prisonniers n'est pas à sa place dans ce bâtiment.

Apeuré, le soldat tremblait de tous ses membres en balbutiant des mots incompréhensibles. Il tentait de se protéger le visage de ses faibles mains tandis que Zoro resserrait l'étreinte de ses doigts sur le col.

\- Où est enfermé Ayumi Saëto ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Le marine déglutit avec difficulté avant de répondre :

\- C-Cellule 350 ! »

Il avait sa réponse. Zoro assena un coup puissant au garde afin qu'il ne puisse alerter ses camarades. Il fit volteface vers Luffy qui avait déjà mis à terre le deuxième soldat. Après un sourire triomphant, Zoro se replaça face à la porte et ajusta son katana devant son visage. Il ferma les yeux, fit tourner l'arme tranchante entre ses puissantes mains tout en essayant de ressentir la respiration de tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout autour de lui, il entendait désormais le chant de l'air, le murmure des pierres, le frémissement des arbres et les battements des profondeurs de la terre. Tous ses bruissements se mêlaient dans une harmonie presque entraînante et Zoro fit passer son arme derrière son dos d'un geste leste.

Il frappa de manière rapide. La porte se fendit en deux tandis qu'il rengainait déjà son katana et pénétrait à l'intérieur d'une cour immense. Luffy poussa un cri de joie avant de suivre Zoro qui commençait à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Le souffle saccadé du bretteur se mêlait à la crainte de revoir Ayumi. Qu'allait être sa réaction ? Aurait-elle changé ?

Les deux pirates se perdirent trois ou quatre fois dans les couloirs de la prison, rencontrant quelques fois des gardes surpris de les voir ici. Enfin, ils trouvèrent un escalier menant aux différents étages du bâtiment et parvinrent immédiatement au troisième étage.

Bizarrement, Zoro se sentit ralentir. Une légère crainte contractait son estomac et son esprit s'emplit de nouveau de songes. Ayumi lui en voudrait-elle de ne pas être revenu ? Voilà quatre ans qu'il avait quitté l'île de Shimotsuki, laissant ainsi la jeune fille seule. Il lui avait promis de revenir pour veiller sur elle mais le destin en avait décidé autrement et il s'était lamentablement perdu en pleine mer.

Zoro dût interrompre le cours de ses pensées car Luffy, à quelques mètres devant lui désigna une cellule.

« C'est celle-là ! » Fit le capitaine en souriant.

* Ïaido : Art martial d'origine japonais basé sur l'action de dégainer le katana et de frapper.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

 _Des gouttes de sueurs dévalaient son front rougit par le soleil. Un souffle saccadé s'échappait de ses lèvres douloureusement craquelées par l'air sec qui régnait ce jour-là. Zoro fixait Ayumi d'un regard dur, cette dernière serrant avec force un katana en bois._

 _« Combien de fois te l'ai-je dit ? S'indigna Zoro. Tu ne protèges pas tes côtes !_

 _Il asséna alors doucement un coup sur l'endroit à découvert de la jeune fille. Cette dernière frémit mais resta néanmoins immobile._

 _\- Un coup à cet endroit peut être extrêmement douloureux et même fatal, tu le sais, pourtant !_

 _Ayumi hocha la tête sans mot dire et déplaça son arme afin de se protéger de l'attaque inoffensive de son compère._

 _\- Malgré ce petit défaut, je pense que tu es prête maintenant._

 _-Quoi ?! »_

 _Zoro pivota et entra dans le dojo. Là, il avança jusque dans les vestiaires où des senteurs masculines émanaient de toute part. Des t-shirts sales trempés de sueur virile étaient roulés en boule sur un banc de bois. Zoro trouva immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait : un katana. De sa forte poigne, il le saisit et le contempla un instant._

 _Le manche de l'arme était enroulé d'une texture rugueuse de couleur brune incrusté de pierre d'un bleu azur. Le prolongement, caché sous un fourreau brun également, était délimité par un trait noir corbeau et se terminait par un embout arrondit. Zoro dégaina le sabre, la lame était aiguisée, pointue et d'un brillant magnifique. Le bretteur sourit : il était parfait pour Ayumi !_

 _Il rengaina le katana et, d'un bond, se rua dehors. Ayumi l'attendait, elle s'était assise sur l'herbe jaunâtre asséchée par l'été et contemplait le lointain, les yeux vagues. Lorsqu'elle sentit Zoro s'approcher, elle fit volteface. Puis, ces yeux ambrés s'arrêtèrent sur le katana que tenait Zoro. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle se hâta de le rejoindre en vitesse._

 _« I-Il est pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle._

 _Sa voix avait tremblé sous le coup de l'émotion. Zoro lui tendit le présent en hochant la tête._

 _Ayumi saisit l'arme entre ses mains tremblotantes. Elle contempla un instant le manche puis le dégaina sans quitter des yeux la lame. L'émotion faisait pétiller ses yeux et Zoro sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir._

 _\- C-C 'est... ! Commença la jeune fille._

 _Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase._

 _\- Ce sera mon cadeau pour récompenser tous les efforts que tu as fournis..., fit Zoro._

 _Il marqua une pause._

 _\- .. Et mon cadeau d'adieu..._

 _Une lueur indignée traversa le regard d'Ayumi._

 _\- D'adieu ? Murmura-t-elle._

 _Elle braqua sur lui des yeux accusateurs._

 _\- D'adieu ? Répéta-t-elle en accentuant ce mot._

 _\- Oui, affirma Zoro. Il est temps pour moi de partir réaliser mon rêve._

 _Ayumi semblait effaré. Ses joues avaient rougi sous l'effet de la colère et ses lèvres tremblaient de frustration. Zoro pu même remarquer que des larmes commençaient à affluer au coin de ses yeux._

 _\- Zoro... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »_

 _Zoro avait prévu sa réaction. Il savait que les sentiments qu'elle avait développée à son égard étaient extrêmement puissants. Zoro procurait à la jeune fille une sorte de sentiment de sécurité dont elle pouvait rarement se passer. Ses vécues et ses peines voulaient qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur quelqu'un qui la rendait forte et qui la poussait de l'avant. Lorsque cette personne disparaissait, Ayumi se sentait désorientée, perdue, abandonnée, elle cherchait par tous les moyens une aide quelconque, une main tendue prête à l'aider et à la faire se sentir en sûreté. Au fil des années, Zoro était devenu l'une de ses personnes et il en était extrêmement fier car il n'était pas facile d'obtenir la confiance de la jeune fille._

 _« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi… ?_

 _La colère avait laissé place à la tristesse. Des larmes translucides courraient sur les joues rouges d'Ayumi. Ses lèvres tremblaient de plus en plus et avaient laissées passer un timbre de voix étranglé._

 _\- Ayumi..._

 _Un reniflement de sa part se fit entendre._

 _\- Sur qui vais-je m'appuyer maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle. Sans toi, je suis seule, Zoro !_

 _\- Tu t'appuiera sur toi-même._

 _Les spasmes d'Ayumi cessèrent soudain. Zoro ne sût pas pourquoi il fit cela, mais il avança vers la jeune fille d'un pas brave. Lorsqu'il fût à sa hauteur, il saisit fortement ses épaules et observa ses yeux ambrés voilées par de nouvelles larmes. Perturbée, Ayumi fût incapable de parler._

 _\- Tu es forte, Ayumi, continua Zoro, désormais, tu es capable de te défendre seule ! Lorsque je serai partit, je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes les arts martiaux, tu m'entends ? C'est une source de potentiel qui te rend chaque jour puissante et qui peut t'apprendre beaucoup ! Alors, continue de t'entraîner sans relâche avec tes saïs et ton katana et surtout : ne lâche pas ! Même si c'est difficile ! Je veux que tu m'en fasses la promesse !_

 _Ayumi eut soudain une expression étrange que Zoro ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Ses épaules s'étaient soudainement détendues, son visage n'était plus crispé par la tristesse et les larmes ne coulaient plus de ses yeux._

 _\- Une promesse... » Susurra-t-elle._

 _Son regard braqua alors celui de Zoro et celui-ci ne comprit pas pourquoi, d'une seconde à l'autre, Ayumi avait capturé ses lèvres avec une douceur incroyable. Un désir l'envahit soudain, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant lui griffait l'estomac, tel une créature qu'on aurait enfermée trop longtemps et qui pouvait enfin se libérer de ses chaînes. Son corps semblait bouger tout seul, tous ses mouvements semblaient robotisés, déjà préparés. Il mouvait ses lèvres contre celle d'Ayumi, incapable de reculer d'un pas : la sensation était trop forte ! Des bras fins vinrent alors s'enrouler autour de son cou et, automatiquement, ses fortes mains virent chercher la taille d'Ayumi et il vint la presser contre son bassin. Le baiser s'intensifia et Zoro sentit une excitation nouvelle lui parcourir le corps. Merde ! Comment pouvait-il se laisser aller comme ça ? Cette sensation était tellement agréable ! Agacé, il poussa un grognement avant de mordiller sauvagement la lèvre d'Ayumi. Il sentit alors un sourire se former sur les siennes, délicieuses !_

 _« Je t'aime Zoro. » Fit la voix d'Ayumi._

 _Pour seule réponse, il saisit de nouveau les lèvres de son amante, les engloutissant presque sous les siennes. Il sentit Ayumi frémir contre son corps stoïque qu'aucun sentiment ne laissait entrevoir et il pressa d'avantage son bassin contre le sien._

 _Puis, d'un léger mouvement, Ayumi se dégagea de son étreinte un peu trop puissante. Elle laissa néanmoins sa bouche à quelques centimètres de celle de Zoro, espérant sûrement un nouveau baiser. Elle entrouvrit alors doucement ses yeux clairs et lui sourit doucement._

 _Zoro ne savait que dire. Comment cela avait-il pût se produire ? Lui qui avait toujours su maîtriser ses sentiments, le voilà qui se mettait à désirer une femme ! Il regardait toujours Ayumi qui semblait attendre désespérément une réponse de sa part. Mais que dire ? Que faire ? Il ne pouvait rester à Shimotsuki avec pour seule raison de rester auprès d'elle ! Son rêve était bien plus important que tout cela ! Zoro soupira, puis il posa ses mains sur les épaules frêles d'Ayumi._

 _« Je m'en vais, Ayumi et je ne reviendrai pas à Shimotsuki... »_

Elle était là ! Moins maigre qu'auparavant et même beaucoup plus jolie, Ayumi était assise sur un lit miteux dans la cellule. Son corps et son visage s'étaient affinés et ses cheveux, coiffé d'une capuche noire qui se prolongeait en une cape virevoltante, brillaient toujours du même éclat auburn qu'auparavant. Mais quelque chose clochait et Zoro n'arrivait pas à saisir quoi. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle tourna la tête qu'une nausée désagréable le prit. Son regard semblait éteint, la lueur qu'il avait connue n'illuminait plus ses prunelles ambrées. En y regardant de plus près, Zoro remarqua que son teint était pâle comme la mort et que son expression semblait abattue.

Ce ne fût que lorsqu'elle reconnue Zoro que la vie sembla réaparaitre sur le visage d'Ayumi. Elle écarquilla brusquement les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche. Elle ne sourit pas et ne tenta pas de s'approcher de lui, comme si elle était tétanisée de le revoir.

« Tu me reconnais ? Fit maladroitement Zoro.

\- Zoro... C'est toi ?

Un sourire magnifique se dessina sur ses lèvres pâles et elle se leva d'un bond pour venir se coller contre les barreaux.

\- C'est vraiment toi ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Plaisanta le sabreur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Il parlait de toi dans le journal et je ne pouvais pas te laisser crever dans cette prison !

Les mots de l'article lui revinrent alors en tête.

\- Mais d'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as vraiment tué quelqu'un ?

Un air faux crispa le visage d'Ayumi.

\- Je te raconterai ça plus tard, lorsque tu m'auras sorti d'ici ! Répondit-elle.

Soudain, le regard d'Ayumi se tourna vers Luffy qui observait la jeune fille avec intérêt.

\- Qui c'est, lui ? Demanda-t-elle en le toisant de haut en bas.

Zoro fit volte-face. Il avait complètement oublié que le jeune pirate l'avait accompagné.

\- Je te présente Monkey.D Luffy, le capitaine de notre équipage.

Zoro réalisa trop tard qu'il aurait dût y aller avec des pincettes. Il savait pertinemment qu'Ayumi détestait les pirates et qu'elle n'accepterait jamais qu'il soit devenu l'un d'entre eux. Comme il s'y était attendu, son visage s'assombrit.

\- Équipage ? Capitaine ? S'effara la jeune fille. Ne me dis pas que...

\- C'est une longue histoire, la coupa t-il pour mettre fin à la discussion.

Zoro ne pouvait lui mentir. Ses yeux clairs qui le fixaient avec amertume semblaient pouvoir lire dans ses pensées.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es pirate ?

La question le transperça. A côté de lui, Luffy eut un sursaut.

\- Zoro fait partit de mon équipage ! S'exclama le jeune capitaine.

Le regard d'Ayumi passa de Zoro à Luffy, puis de Luffy à Zoro toujours aussi foudroyant. Elle soupira de mécontentement.

\- Bon... Vous me raconterez ça quand vous m'aurez sorti de là… »

Luffy sourit, dévoilant toute ses dents. Puis, il étira son bras sous le regard légèrement étonné d'Ayumi.

« Gomu Gomu no Pistol ! » S'écria le jeune pirate.

Son poing s'abattit avec violence sur les barreaux. Ceux-ci volèrent alors en éclat dans toute la pièce laissant un trou béant à la place. Ayumi en resta bouche bée quelques instants puis, elle se pressa de sortir de sa cellule d'un pas léger.

Elle bredouilla un bref « Merci » à Luffy et vint se placer devant Zoro. Elle le considéra un instant d'un air inquisiteur, comme si elle voulait s'assurer que rien n'avait changé chez lui. Puis, elle pivota et observa le couloir de la prison, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait aucun soldat.

« Je dois aller chercher quelque chose, vous voulez bien m'attendre là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- D'accord ! » Firent en chœur Zoro et Luffy.

Puis, avec un vitesse étonnante, Ayumi disparut au fond du couloir.

Zoro soupira. Cette retrouvaille n'avait pas été comme il l'espérait, Ayumi était de nouveau froide et distante, elle ne semblait plus lui faire confiance. Que c'était-il passé depuis qu'il était partit de Shimotsuki ? Beaucoup de questions s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit ce qui le rendit confus.

Luffy le tira de ses pensées.

« Elle n'aime pas les pirates ?

\- C'est compliqué, répondit Zoro.

Il jugea que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler du passé d'Ayumi. En effet, cette dernière revenait déjà vers eux d'un pas calme et posé. Dans ces mains, elle tenait ses fidèles saïs, ainsi que son précieux katana.

\- Je les ai retrouvés, fit-elle.

D'un geste doux, elle accrocha son katana derrière son dos et glissa ses saïs entre sa ceinture. Puis, elle releva son visage vers Zoro et Luffy en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je suis prête !

\- Très bien, allons-y ! Se hâta Zoro.

Le sabreur pivota, il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Mais Ayumi lui saisit la main et le tira en arrière.

\- Attendez ! Il y a quelqu'un que je dois délivrer ! Je t'en prie Zoro, il se trouve au dernier étage et je ne peux pas partir sans lui !

Zoro se renfrogna. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, le dernier étage de cette prison contenait des criminels de très haut rang et cela ne le mit pas très à l'aise. Quel genre de personne fréquentait Ayumi ? Il jeta alors un regard à Luffy qui hocha la tête.

\- On te suit. » Fit le capitaine.

Ayumi fit volte-face et se dirigea vers l'escalier qui donnait à l'étage suivant. Elle l'emprunta en se mettant petit à petit à courir.

Plus ils se rapprochaient du dernier étage, plus Ayumi semblait accélérer. Zoro et Luffy s'essoufflaient derrière la jeune fille qui était bien trop rapide à leur goût. Ils tentèrent plusieurs fois de la rattraper mais elle était si agile que Zoro cru, à certain moment, qu'elle était invisible.

Soudain, Ayumi cessa sa course effrénée, sans se soucier si Zoro et Luffy l'avait suivi. Elle se trouvait désormais devant une cellule fortement renforcée qui comportait plusieurs individus. Avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, elle observa l'intérieur. L'agitation semblait au rendez-vous !

« Yosaku a encore dût faire des siennes ! » Fit Ayumi d'un air joyeux.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

Dans la cellule, un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs de jais était assis. Il avait le teint blême. Son œil gauche, couleur corbeau, était croisé par une épaisse cicatrice tandis que son iris droite présentait une vive couleur écarlate.

L'homme semblait fort occupé. Il tenait entre ses mains une tête fraîchement coupé et s'amusait avec tel un vulgaire jouet. Le sang avait taché ses doigts, pourtant il ne semblait pas s'en soucier et gloussait d'un air cruel. A ses pieds gisait le corps meurtri de la personne à qui il avait probablement trancher la tête.

De l'autre coté de la loge, trois hommes se confinaient contre le mur, apeurés. Le premier était bedonnant et portait une barbe lui recouvrant une bonne moitié du visage, si bien qu'on ne distinguait plus ses lèvres. Le second, plus menu et imberbe présentait une féroce blessure au visage. Le dernier, quand à lui semblait s'étirer tellement il était haut, de long cheveux blond recouvrait son visage où un nez monstrueusement long s'allongeait.

« Tu es complètement fou, s'écria le bedonnant.

Pour seul réponse, il ricana de nouveau. Puis, il se redressa lentement avant de lui lancer la tête coupée. L'homme recula d'un pas, n'osant pas rattraper cette chose dégoûtante et dégoulinante de sang.

\- La folie est dans chaque homme, mon ami, ajouta t-il. C'est juste qu'elle prend le dessus chez moi, de temps à autre.

Et tandis qu'il s'approchait dangereusement des trois individus, un air de démence dans le regard une voix féminine s'éleva :

\- YOSAKU !

L'interpellé fit volte-face et, brusquement, ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir à la vue de la nouvelle venue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ayumi ?

\- Je suis venu te faire sortir d'ici, bien sur ! »

Avant que le dit Yosaku n'ait pût répliquer, Ayumi saisit l'un de ses saïs et le glissa dans la serrure. Pendant quelques minutes, elle le laissa enfoncé tout en le faisant pivoter légèrement. Un déclic retentit et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, laissant le jeune homme sortir d'un pas trainant, les mains fourrés dans les poches.

Soudain, Luffy et Zoro se montrèrent. Ayumi fit volte-face dans leur direction d'un air étonné, comme si elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils la suivaient.

« Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait sortir, fit Ayumi en désignant les deux garçons d'un geste banal.

La jeune fille expliqua alors rapidement comment les deux pirates étaient parvenus jusqu'à elle. Puis, elle se tourna vers ces derniers et leur désigna Yosaku comme si elle leur présentait un plat délicieux.

\- Zoro, Luffy ! Je vous présente Gol.D Yosaku !

Il y eut un silence au cours duquel les deux garçons fixèrent Yosaku d'un air ébahis.

\- G-GOL.D. YOSAKU ? S'exclamèrent-ils.

Yosaku se gratta le menton.

\- Oui, je suis bien le fils de Gol.D. Roger, affirma-t-il.

Zoro et Luffy avaient les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Ils semblaient dans l'incapacité de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Ayumi rit discrètement devant l'attitude comique des pirates, puis elle déclara :

\- Cela m'a surpris aussi la première fois !

Zoro et Luffy ne bougeaient toujours pas. Ils fixaient Yosaku comme s'il était une apparition divine. Puis, Luffy secoua la tête et, les yeux remplis d'étoiles, désigna le jeune homme d'un doigt et lui hurla :

\- REJOINS MON ÉQUIPAGE !

Yosaku sembla étonné de la réaction soudaine du garçon au chapeau de paille. Il recula d'un pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Je ne te connais pas...

\- Oh ! S'il te plaît ! Supplia Luffy.

Yosaku haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai un autre objectif et je ne peux pas m'en écarter en rejoignant un équipage aléatoire !

Luffy fit la moue, déçu. Puis, il se tourna brusquement vers Ayumi.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu veux rejoindre mon équipage Ayumi ?

Ayumi se fit soudain froide comme le marbre. Son visage sembla se fermer complètement et elle présenta une moue dédaigneuse. Tout son corps paraissait figé. Pourtant, Zoro discerna sa lèvre inférieur trembloter.

\- C'est impossible ! Fit-elle d'une voix tenace.

Puis, elle parut retrouver son aisance et se détourna rapidement de ses sauveurs en croisa ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

\- Tout va bien, Ayumi ? Osa demander Zoro.

\- Je vais bien ! Répondit-t-elle sèchement. Nous devrions partir d'ici au plus vite avant de nous faire repérer par quelqu'un ! »

A peine avait-elle finit sa phrase que Zoro perçut des cris et des bruits de pas saccadés. La seconde qui suivit dévoila une horde de soldats de la Marine qui se ruait vers eux, armes en main.

Zoro voulut saisir son katana, mais Ayumi lui passa rapidement sous le nez. D'un geste vif, elle attrapa ses saïs qu'elle glissa entre ses doigts. Sa main droite se plaça en position d'attaque, tendue, tandis que sa main gauche se colla contre sa hanche. Un soldat se ruait sur elle. Aussitôt, la jeune fille avança sa jambe droite d'un pas et, d'une seconde à l'autre, elle fit pivoter le saï attaquant afin de frapper avec l'extrémité de la poignée dans le plexus solaire de l'ennemi. Celui-ci poussa un râle douloureux avant de tomber sur les genoux. Dans cette position inoffensive, Ayumi fit virevolter son arme en la faisant passer au dessus de son crâne, puis vint frapper la tempe du soldat avec la pointe. Sous le coup, celui-ci tomba inerte sur le sol.

Le geste d'Ayumi, si leste, avait provoqué un léger mouvement de l'air qui fit se soulever la capuche de la jeune fille, dévoilant un partie de sa chevelure auburn. Zoro manqua alors de s'étouffer : sur le haut du crâne de la jeune fille se dressait deux oreilles félines immaculés.

« Écarte-toi, Ayumi ! Fit soudain la voix de Luffy.

Ayumi fit un déplacement rapide sur le coté et observa le jeune homme d'un air désireux tandis que ses attributs félins vibraient de curiosité. Elle semblait impatiente de découvrir les talents du pirate.

\- GOMU GOMU NO GATLING GUN ! » S'écria Luffy.

Ses bras s'étirèrent et frappèrent en rafale à une vitesse tellement incroyable qu'Ayumi aurait parié qu'ils possèdait des centaines de bras. Il renversa un à un tous les soldats avant de replacer son bras sous sa forme initial.

Ayumi s'approcha du jeune pirate et lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Bien joué, pirate ! Tu possèdes les pouvoirs d'un Fruit du Démon ?

\- Oui ! Ceux du Fruit Gomu Gomu ! Je suis un homme élastique !

En disant cela, il pinça ses joues et les étira en riant.

Les oreilles animales d'Ayumi remuèrent de nouveau, sous l'effet de l'amusement cette fois-ci. Puis, elle porta soudainement ses mains sur celles-ci et sembla paniquer.

\- M-Ma capuche ! S'exclama-t-elle.

En voyant que Zoro fixait intensément ses traits félins, elle s'empressa de la remettre d'un air buté. Mais le bretteur ne quittait plus des yeux le sommet de son crâne, ce qui sembla l'exaspérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces oreilles de chat, Ayumi ?

Elle serra les dents, visiblement agacé.

\- Ce n'est rien ! Partons d'ici !

Elle fit volte-face et Zoro poussa un râle de surprise : une longue queue blanche mouvait nerveusement dans le bas du dos d'Ayumi. Cette dernière le remarqua et se retourna furtivement face à Luffy, Zoro et Yosaku qui était toujours derrière elle.

\- C'est un Fruit du Démon, c'est tout ! Fulmina-t-elle. Maintenant, bougez-vous ou je pars d'ici seule !

\- Vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus ! » Fit une voix menaçante derrière eux.

Zoro, Luffy et Yosaku se retournèrent furtivement. Un homme de grande taille se tenait devant eux. Sa tête ronde était coiffée d'une casquette blanche où il était inscrit « Marine » en lettre noire encadré de bleu océan. Sa carrure impressionnante était recouverte d'un manteau blanc immaculé et ses petits yeux gris plissés observait durement le petit groupe de fugitifs.

« Le colonel Fubuki ! » Fit Ayumi en serrant les dents.

Le colonel Fubuki était le dirigeant de la prison de Solark. C'était un homme imposant qui était très à cheval sur la loi et qui détestait par-dessus tout le crime. Son sourire était tordu en un rictus abominable. Il était prêt à mettre la main sur Ayumi et Yosaku et semblait décidé à ne pas les laisser s'échapper de sa prison.

Aussitôt, Fubuki dégaina son arme : une gigantesque épée de fer qu'il fit tournoyer devant lui de manière provocatrice.

Yosaku fit un pas lugubre. Son regard s'était assombrit et Zoro, prit par la puissance qui émanait de l'individu, n'osa plus bouger. Le fils du Seigneur des Pirates ne fit tout d'abord aucun mouvement, puis, après quelques instants, fit craquer mollement sa nuque ainsi que ses jointures.

« Gol.D Yosaku ! S'écria le colonel. Tu ne repartiras pas d'ici vivant ! »

Yosaku ne répondit pas. Un sourire diabolique naquit sur ses lèvres et il considéra le colonel d'un air mauvais. Puis, le fils du Seigneur des Pirates fit un bond prodigieux qui le propulsa immédiatement sur l'ennemi. Aussitôt à la hauteur de ce dernier, Yosaku déposa violemment sa paume sur la poitrine de Fubuki. Le colonel n'osa pas un geste, il grimaça, comme s'il savait ce qui l'attendait.

« Heart Destruction ! » Souffla Yosaku.

Un impact violent se fit ressentir. Le colonel Fubuki poussa un cri de douleur tandis qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol. Une blessure béante était apparue à l'endroit où Yosaku avait déposé sa main. C'était une déchirure abominable d'une forme parfaitement circulaire et qui avait littéralement transpercé le colonel.

Zoro ne pût s'empêcher de frémir en songeant que le cœur de l'ennemi avait dût exploser suite à cet impact inhumain. Il frémit et loucha sur l'endroit où devait être placé l'organe. Malheureusement, il n'y vit qu'une fissure de chair et d'os. Le colonel était mort.

Yosaku releva le visage dans leur direction et, comme si ce qu'il venait de faire était tout à fait habituel, il demanda aux autres de le suivre.

Le petit groupe sortit de la prison, évitant avec soin les gardes qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Dehors, le soleil commençait à décliner lentement vers la mer. Peignant le ciel d'une magnifique couleur rouge, il n'allait pas tarder à embraser l'étendue d'eau salée. Quelques légers nuages courraient lentement dans le ciel ardent, moutonneux, rieurs, ils se cachaient parfois derrière les maisons et prenaient un malin plaisir à couvrir le soleil de leurs épais duvets blancs.

Les rues se faisaient plus calmes. Les habitants étaient rentrés chez eux et les quelques personnes encore dehors, n'étaient que des personnes âgées ou de jeunes enfants qui s'amusaient.

Ayumi était restée silencieuse tout le long du trajet. Zoro, qui marchait à côté d'elle, avait voulu lui parler à de nombreuses reprises, mais il s'était résigné. Ayumi avait eu une attitude si froide et si arrogante vis à vis de Luffy et lui-même qu'il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas lui adresser la parole pour le moment. Le sabreur marchait désormais derrière la jeune fille, scrutant avec inquiétude ses attributs félins au-dessus de son crâne et sa longue queue blanche qui se balançait nerveusement de gauche à droite dans le bas de son dos.

Derrière Zoro, Yosaku marchait d'un pas traînant, lourd. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Cet homme était-il véritablement le fils du Seigneur des Pirates ? Cela lui semblait absurde, irréel ! Le sabreur n'était pas rassuré de sa présence. Il l'avait vu achever d'une manière si cruel et sanglante le colonel qu'il se demanda comme cet homme pouvait-il être si puissant. Nerveux, Zoro posa alors sa main sur le manche de son katana pour se rassurer.

Soudain, Ayumi cessa la marche. Zoro l'imita et observa les alentours d'un œil curieux. Il se trouvait, avec Luffy et Yosaku, devant une petite maison en bois et il en déduit qu'il devait s'agir de celle d'Ayumi. Cette dernière resta un instant à la contempler, comme si c'était la chose la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vu depuis longtemps. Son regard s'emplit de nostalgie et un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Gracieusement, elle fit un pas en avant et poussa la porte.

Une chaleur douce et une odeur de pâtisserie accueillit les fugitifs. Le hall était petit et donnait sur un escalier en bois. Luffy soupira qu'il avait chaud et retira son chapeau de paille pour le déposer sur un porte manteau à côté de lui. A droite, une embouchure menait probablement à la cuisine qui répandait ses arômes appétissants dans la demeure. Zoro y jeta un rapide coup d'œil : une femme y cuisinait ! Il reconnut aussitôt la mère d'Ayumi qui, alerté par le grincement de la porte, tourna la tête en direction du petit groupe.

« Oh ! Ayumi-Chan ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Maman ! »

Aussitôt, elle sortit de la pièce et s'empressa de prendre sa fille dans ses bras. C'était une belle femme aux cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que ceux de sa progéniture et luisaient d'une douceur extraordinaire. Elle serra amoureusement Ayumi dans ses bras pendant un bon moment puis, la lâcha pour se tourner vers Luffy, Zoro et Yosaku. Elle semblait seulement avoir remarqué leur présence.

« Oh ! Mais, c'est toi Zoro ! Comme tu as changé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Akemi-San ! » Salua Zoro avec politesse.

Elle sourit, éblouissante, avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de Luffy et Yosaku.

Soudain, un jeune garçon aux cheveux brun foncé entra dans la pièce. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond se posèrent immédiatement sur Ayumi.

« Ayumi-Chan !

\- Kyo-Kun ! »

Le petit se jeta à son cou et la serra fortement de ses deux petits bras. Zoro mit un certain temps à le reconnaître puis se souvint qu'il s'agissait du demi-frère d'Ayumi. A l'époque où le sabreur avait quitté la jeune fille, il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson.

Puis, un troisième protagoniste vint se joindre à eux. C'était un homme aux cheveux noirs et à l'aspect miteux. Une longue cicatrice creusait sa joue et il semblait avoir enduré beaucoup de souffrances. Il était mal rasé et habillé d'un poncho beige et d'un pantalon large. Ses yeux bleus s'étaient tout de suite rivés sur ceux d'Ayumi qui lâcha immédiatement Kyo pour étreindre l'homme.

« Kaname ! Souffla-t-elle.

C'était le beau-père d'Ayumi et un homme dont Zoro ne connaissait pas grand-chose car il l'avait rarement aperçu lorsqu'il était jeune.

\- La Marine t'a libéré ? Demanda Kaname à la jeune fille.

\- Non, répondit Ayumi. C'est Zoro et Luffy qui sont venus me délivrer.

Elle se retira des bras de Kaname et désigna les deux pirates qui l'avaient aidé à s'échapper. Le regard de l'homme s'assombrit.

\- Le colonel Fubuki et la Marine vont te rechercher de nouveau, Ayumi !

\- Le colonel Fubuki est mort ! Et la marine ne me retrouvera pas cette fois ! Je partirai le plus vite de cette île et je m'en irai !

\- Et où veux-tu aller ? Ayumi, ouvres les yeux ! Tu es recherchée !

Elle marqua une pause. Ses yeux semblaient troublés. De toute évidence, elle savait exactement où elle voulait partir.

D'une petite voix, elle ajouta :

\- Je... Je comptais le... le retrouver...

Zoro se demanda de qui elle parlait.

\- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous, s'écria soudain Luffy en souriant de toute ses dents.

\- Non ! Répliqua Ayumi.

Kaname lorgna le jeune pirate avec méfiance.

\- Qui es-tu, toi ?

\- Je suis Monkey.D Luffy et je deviendrai le Seigneur des Pirates !

Un froid s'abattit soudain dans la pièce. Le visage de Kaname s'obscurcit et il fixa Luffy d'un air menaçant.

\- Un pirate ?

\- Kaname ! Il m'a aidé à m'échapper, intervint Ayumi.

\- Très bien, j'en suis ravi ! Fit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Mais je veux qu'ils déguerpissent d'ici ! Les pirates n'ont pas à rentrer dans ma maison !

Ayumi se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis avança vers les deux pirates. Ses yeux se levèrent aussitôt vers Zoro qui sentit une vague de nostalgie l'envahir en croisant son regard ambré.

\- J'aurais aimé que tu restes plus longtemps, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de repartir, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement calme.

Elle tourna son regard vers Luffy qui ne sembla pas y prêter grande attention.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir sorti de là. »

Luffy fit un signe de la tête et Zoro le poussa légèrement pour qu'ils puissent sortir de la demeure. Aussitôt dehors, Luffy et Zoro entamèrent leur marche en direction du port. Luffy semblait déçu : de toute évidence, il mourrait d'envie de compter Ayumi et Yosaku parmi les membres de son équipage.

Dehors, le soleil commençait à disparaître dans l'océan. La mer était devenue rouge, on aurait dit que la gigantesque étoile se décolorait dans l'immensité de l'océan. Lorsque Zoro et Luffy furent arrivés au port, le Thousand Sunny semblait rougeoyer.

Soudain, un cri alarma Zoro. Il se retourna furtivement et aperçut Ayumi qui courrait dans leur direction.

« Luffy ! Zoro ! S'écria la jeune fille.

Zoro se demanda si elle s'était finalement décidé à les rejoindre. Luffy avait sans doute pensé à la même chose car il demanda :

\- Tu t'es enfin décidé à rejoindre mon équipage ?

Haletante, Ayumi mit quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa respiration. Elle fit « non » de la tête puis, d'un geste amical et sans rien dire, déposa le chapeau de paille de Luffy sur les cheveux en bataille de ce dernier.

\- Tu l'avais oublié sur le porte-manteau.

Luffy la remercia et Ayumi inclina la tête. Puis, son regard se porta derrière l'épaule de Zoro et elle fixa avec émerveillement le Thousand Sunny.

\- C'est votre navire ?

Zoro confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Il est magnifique, souffla Ayumi.

Des cris s'élevaient du navire et la voix de Nami se fit entendre :

\- Luffy ! Zoro ! Vous êtes revenus ? Dépêchez-vous de monter, le repas est prêt !

\- Tu veux mangez avec nous, Ayumi ? Proposa Zoro.

\- Non. Je te remercie. Il faut que j'évite de traîner en ville... »

Elle jeta un regard furtif derrière elle et couvrit ses cheveux de sa capuche noire. Les deux jeunes pirates lui jetèrent alors un dernier coup d'œil tandis qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas rapide vers sa demeure. Zoro soupira. Il aurait aimé discuter avec elle plus longtemps et entendre tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Un vent frais caressa ses cheveux verts tandis qu'il escaladait l'échelle menant au Thousand Sunny.

Luffy et Zoro se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cuisine. La table était garnie de plats divers aux senteurs exquises. Zoro se hâta de s'asseoir et d'entamer son assiette déjà remplie. Son ventre s'était soudainement mit à grogner dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

« Alors ? Demanda Franky. Comment ça s'est passé ?

Tout en mangeant, Zoro et Luffy contèrent leur aventure sur l'Île Solark.

\- .. Ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'Ayumi et Yosaku n'ont pas voulu nous rejoindre, se plaignit Luffy en croquant dans un énorme gigot.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé la rencontrer, s'écria Sanji en exagérant. Elle semblait si gentille, si douce ! Et elle était tellement belle dans le journal !

\- J'aurais bien aimé avoir de nouveaux compagnons, fit Chopper d'un air rêveur.

Un tintement se fit entendre. Nami avait reposé ses couvertes sur la table et considéra un instant ses compagnons :

\- Au fait, j'ai regardé quelle était notre prochaine destination. Il s'agit de l'Île des Mirages ! Nous partons dès ce soir !

Un parfum d'aventure se fit soudain ressentir et des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans toute l'assemblée. Pourtant un détail piqua la curiosité de Zoro : Luffy qui, à son habitude, bondissait de joie lorsqu'il était question d'explorer une nouvelle île ne semblait pourtant pas enjoué de lever l'ancre de l'Île Solark.

\- On ne partira pas ce soir, fit le capitaine d'un ton sérieux.

L'équipage du Chapeau de Paille se tût brusquement.

\- Luffy ? Fit Nami. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Je veux que Yosaku et Ayumi rejoigne notre équipage ! Demain, j'irai leur parler ! »

Ayumi entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts fins. Pensive, elle contemplait le plafond de sa chambre d'un air absent. Depuis qu'elle avait refermé la porte sur Luffy et Zoro, son esprit s'était comme embrouillé et son corps avait ressenti une multitude de sensations désagréables. Elle s'était pourtant efforcé de ne pas pleurer mais les larmes avaient été plus fortes. Bravant la frontière de ses yeux, elles avaient coulé sur son visage pâle, laissant quelques sillons blanchâtres sur sa peau couverte de poussière. Elle s'était sentie désespérée, seule, abandonnée !

Puis, elle l'avait vu ! Accroché sur le porte-manteau, le chapeau de paille de Luffy semblait la dominer. Son regard s'était longtemps attardé sur ce chapeau. Tout d'abord, elle n'avait pas osé le toucher, comme s'il l'intimidait. Puis, elle avait tendu sa petite main et l'avait effleuré du bout des doigts. Une chaude sensation avait alors parcouru ses extrémités et elle s'était empressé de le saisir et de le ramener contre elle. La chaleur s'était alors répandu dans tout son organisme et elle s'était soudainement sentit rassurée.

Son regard s'était alors attardé sur le chapeau et une émotion subite était apparue. Des voix avaient retentit dans son esprit. Un rire d'enfant. Une voix d'homme. Et des images insignifiantes s'étaient formés.

Ayumi se positionna sur le côté, une crampe commençait à se former au creux de son dos. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Yosaku qu'elle avait accepté d'héberger. Ce dernier leva le regard vers elle.

« A quoi penses-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- A rien du tout, mentit-elle.

Il ne broncha pas.

\- Ce Monkey.D Luffy m'intrigue, annonça Yosaku.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Ayumi.

Un silence se fit. Puis, Yosaku reprit :

\- Ayumi. Tu ne crois que nous devrions les rejoindre ?

\- Ça ne va pas ?! Ce sont des pirates ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Je te rappelle que nous sommes recherchés et que les Eugélions arriveront dans deux jours. Si nous ne partons pas d'ici tout de suite, ils nous retrouveront et n'hésiterons pas à nous emmener là-bas...

Ayumi frissonna. Elle savait ce que « là-bas » signifiait.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas partir en mer à deux ? Proposa-t-elle.

Rejoindre un équipage de pirate était bien la dernière option qu'elle envisageait.

\- C'est risqué... Si nous rejoignons l'équipage de Luffy, il y a de fortes chances que nous puissions passer inaperçu pendant un moment.

Ayumi ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle jeta un regard au sol en soupirant.

\- Je...

\- Je sais, la coupa Yosaku. Je sais que tu veux retrouver ton père mais pense à ta survie avant tout ! Je ne te laisserai pas t'aventurer seule en mer !

Ayumi pinça les lèvres. Cela la mettait mal à l'aise que Yosaku parle de son père car c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire : embarquer seule en mer et le retrouver.

Aussitôt, elle se retourna et tira la couette vers elle. Elle préférait que Yosaku ne voit pas son visage troublé.

\- Je... Je vais y réfléchir... »


End file.
